I Wish
by Archie Valkyrie
Summary: [OS] Kazuma Kuwabara est introuvable. Cette absence provoque chez Yusuke une inquiétude démesurée, qu'il ne parvient pas à maîtriser. Il décide alors de se lancer à sa recherche, tout en effectuant une introspection sur leur relation.


_**Bonjour à vous ! Je suis nouvelle sur ce fandom. J'ai concocté un texte pour l'occasion, basé sur le duo Yusuke Urameshi / Kazuma Kuwabara. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon OS (qui est un petit peu long, je m'en excuse).**_

_**Sans mentir, j'ai mis trois mois à écrire cette nouvelle, notamment à cause de la reprise des cours et la montagne de travail à effectuer.**_

_**Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Kazuma Kuwabara était un imbécile, Yusuke Urameshi en était profondément persuadé. Son entêtement permanent, son tempérament sanguin, son humour douteux et son agressivité constante ne l'aidaient nullement lors de ses combats. Et pourtant, il arrivait toujours à s'en sortir et malmener son adversaire. Malgré tout, son statut d'humain ne l'avantageait pas non plus. Contrairement à Kurama et Hiei qui étaient des démons, il était nettement plus atteignable. La petite troupe ne pouvait oublier le combat que le roux avait mené contre Byakko, le tigre blanc sacré. Il avait été si rude et si difficile, l'étudiant avait failli y laisser sa peau. Embrocher les bêtes du démon à l'aide de son énergie astrale, échapper aux attaques vicieuses de celui-ci, sauter agilement au dessus de la lave et enfin le pousser dans celle-ci, rien n'avait été de tout repos pour l'humain. Mais il avait réussi à le repousser une bonne fois pour toutes, au prix de nombreuses blessures et d'une peur atroce qu'il avait suscité à ses camarades. En effet, Yusuke avait été le plus touché des trois, à se laisser envahir par le désespoir de ne plus le revoir. Ce court instant de doute avait suffi à le plonger dans une détresse folle. Il l'avait cru mort, son squelette dépecé de toute sa chair. Mais il fallait croire que Kuwabara possédait une chance inouïe. Par la simple force de son bandage qui s'était accroché à la roche, il avait miraculeusement survécu à cette chute. Le détective s'en était trouvé alors soulagé, quoiqu'un peu amusé également. En dépit de cette endurance qu'il avait montré, il s'était tout de même retrouvé dans une position délicate.

Ce jour-là, pour la première fois depuis des lustres, Yusuke s'était rendu au lycée, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Keiko Yukimura, son amie d'enfance. La déléguée de classe était plus qu'enchantée de le voir, mais aussi énervée qu'il débarque du jour au lendemain sans mot dire. Aucune excuse, aucune explication sur ses absences, il ne lui avait fait aucune confidence. En effet, il était convaincu qu'il retrouverait Kuwabara dans la cour de l'établissement, afin de se bagarrer encore et encore avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui, son collègue n'était pas présent. À vrai dire, cela n'étonnait personne, mais le brun ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Il était assez rare pour ce grand gaillard de sécher les cours. Il était un cancre tout comme lui, mais il s'efforçait de venir en classe, quand il n'était pas à la salle d'arcade à râler sur des jeux ou dans les rue à traîner des pieds sans réel but.

\- Dis-moi, Botan, tu saurais où se trouve Kuwabara ? Demanda innocemment Yusuke.

\- Oh ! S'exclama la gardienne, je vois que tu t'inquiètes pour lui !

\- Ah non, tu te trompes ! C'est juste que... Je suis surpris de pas le voir à sa place...

\- Oui, je vois. Tu n'essaierais pas de me la faire à l'envers, par le plus grand des hasard ?

\- J- Je te jure que non !

Le voir dans un tel embarras amusait la jeune femme. Elle appréciait ce visage rougissant, ce bégaiement incontrôlable et ces mains instables. Mais il n'avait pas tord de s'imaginer les pires scénarios. Elle le savait tout aussi bien que lui, il se sentait bien incapable de vivre sans un tel type à ses côtés. Après tout, il était son seul véritable ami. Il était si unique à ses yeux que Yusuke se demandait parfois si leur relation allait au-delà de la simple camaraderie. Il est vrai que cette interrogation pouvait être affreusement confuse, mais il osait malgré tout la solliciter. Auparavant, ils n'étaient que des rivaux tout-à-fait banals, à se jeter l'un sur l'autre en quête d'un combat loyal et violent. Comme à l'accoutumée, le détective avait remporté haut la main tous ces affrontements, mais le roux n'avait jamais baissé les bras. Il s'était enfermé dans cette obsession de le vaincre un jour, galvanisé par son immense fierté et son honneur. Étonnamment, ce n'était pas les deux seules valeurs qui l'élevaient vers cet objectif final. Il y avait aussi cette proximité que peu de gens égalaient, cette relation particulière qui les poussait inlassablement l'un vers l'autre. À chaque rencontre, Kuwabara promettait à Yusuke de le battre à plate couture, ce que le brun acceptait machinalement. Finalement, ce vœu était devenu une routine à part entière, qui les rapprochait de plus en plus. Ainsi, ne pas le croiser au sein du lycée angoissait pas mal le plus jeune. Il était trop habitué à sa présence envahissante et à son caractère bien trempé.

\- Yusuke ! Appela Botan, la Terre appelle Yusuke Urameshi !

\- Hein ? Sursauta le concerné.

\- Non, je ne sais pas où il est.

\- Et tu m'embêtes juste pour m'annoncer ça ? Tu peux pas me dire l'heure qu'il est tant que tu y es ?

\- C'était juste pour répondre à ta question ! Ne sois pas aussi ronchon !

Décidément, ils étaient destinés à se chamailler continuellement, malgré l'amitié qui les unissait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je demanderai des renseignements à Enma Junior au sujet de Kuwabara. Assura la jeune femme.

\- Je ne veux pas imaginer la réaction de sa sœur... Murmura Yusuke.

\- Ton inquiétude me suffit amplement.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, je te dis !

\- Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde ! Tu es train de scruter sa place depuis cinq minutes ! Les preuves sont sous mes yeux !

\- Ah...

La gardienne montra un sourire malicieux, avant poser sa voix et lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule.

\- Il ne doit pas être bien loin, j'en suis certaine. Déclara-t-elle, si tu y tiens tant, je peux commencer mes investigations maintenant.

\- Fais-le si ça te chante. Lui lança le jeune garçon.

\- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, tu es incroyablement tendu et anxieux. Si ça peut te rassurer, je m'y mets de ce pas. Tu ferais mieux de rester concentré sur le premier cours de la journée, sinon tu auras de sérieux ennuis.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil enjoué avant de quitter les lieux, diablement enthousiaste et déterminée à retrouver Kuwabara. Quant au brun, il resta là, à veiller sur la table de classe de son acolyte, quitte à s'attirer les foudres des professeurs mécontents. Côtoyer ce jeune délinquant absentéiste et fainéant était leur quotidien, après tout. Il était impossible de le changer.

Aux alentours de midi, Kazuma Kuwabara n'était toujours pas arrivé au lycée. Quand Yusuke interrogea ses plus proches amis, ils répondirent à l'unisson qu'ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de lui.

\- Quoi ? S'indigna le brun, vous ne savez vraiment rien ?

\- Tu sais, Urameshi, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'absente comme ça. Révéla le plus costaud de la bande, rassure-toi, il reviendra sûrement demain.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de te torturer comme ça, c'est mauvais. Suggéra le gringalet, tu connais notre chef, il agit constamment sur un coup de tête.

\- Je ne le sais que trop bien. Mais merci quand même.

Qu'avait-il donc à s'angoisser ainsi ? Les acolytes du bagarreur avaient raison, il lui arrivait de faire l'école buissonnière de temps en temps. Mais après tous les dangers que les deux compères avaient encouru jusqu'à présent, il était légitime pour le détective de nourrir une telle inquiétude au fond de lui. Il ne s'en faisait pas autant pour Hiei et Kurama, eux qui étaient des démons entraînés et vifs. À ce moment-là, Yusuke se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà expérimenté ce genre de peur. Il se souvint à quel point il avait frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque en voyant Keiko en difficulté. À cause de ce simple constat, il eut une envie pressante de se taper la tête contre un mur, comme s'il rejetait violemment cette révélation. Elle était pourtant si évidente, mais il refusait catégoriquement de l'écouter. Il ne prit même pas la peine de mette des mots dessus, tant il était coincé entre l'anxiété et ce sentiment inconnu qu'il tentait de chasser par tous les moyens.

\- Yusuke ? Tout va bien ? S'apitoya une voix cristalline.

\- Ah ! Keiko ! Bondit l'interpelé, justement, je voulais te demander quelque chose ! Est-ce que tu sais où peut être Kuwabara ?

\- A mon avis, il doit être en train de traîner... Il ne viendra pas l'après-midi, c'est sûr.

\- J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fourré dans le pétrin...

\- Je te trouve bien inquiet, Yusuke. D'ordinaire, tu ne fais pas autant de grabuge à son sujet.

\- Excuse-moi, Keiko, je dois absolument découvrir où il est. Tant que je ne l'aurai pas retrouvé, je ne serai pas tranquille.

Il coupa court à cet échange en traversant le couloir d'un pas rapide et nerveux, sous les yeux médusés de la jeune déléguée. Il dévala les escaliers à une vitesse foudroyante, avant de se jeter dans la cour et la parcourir par des enjambées inhumaines. Rien qu'en voyant cette démarche primitive, les lycéens aux alentours le comparaient facilement à un fou furieux et tout simplement à un démon emprisonné dans un corps. Mais Yusuke s'en moqua éperdument. Le tourment était plus important à apaiser que l'irritation provoquée par les médisances. Peut-être que Kuwabara était réellement en danger, peut-être qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'aide. Et s'il s'était embrouillé avec des élèves du lycée ennemi ? Et s'il avait été attrapé par la police ? Au diable le retour de Botan, le brun était déjà dans la course, prêt à rejoindre son « plus fidèle adversaire » comme il aimait le qualifier. Aussi rapide que le vent et aussi agile qu'un aigle, il pourfendait les boulevards et survolait les routes, à guetter le moindre signe venant de Kuwabara. Jamais il n'avait été aussi attentif de toute sa vie, il pouvait égaler la vigilance des gendarmes. Mais tristement, son zèle soudain se révéla vite inutile, car il ne détecta aucune trace de son ami. La salle d'arcade ? Vide. Le café ? Vide. La bibliothèque ? Vide. Aucune de ces enseignes publiques n'abritait son camarade, et Dieu sait qu'il les chérissait ouvertement. Cette posture inhabituelle aggrava alors le désarroi du brun, qui ne savait plus où mettre le nez. Si cet idiot ne se trouvait pas à ces endroits, où pouvait-il bien être ? Tout-à-coup, le cœur de Yusuke tressauta, avant de se figer dans un spasme et enchaîner sur un battement infernal. Il songeait au Makai, le fameux royaume des démons. Et si le roux y était retourné, entièrement guidé par son impulsivité ? Il en était parfaitement capable, lui qui entretenait sans cesse son désir de progresser. Même si cette mission était galvanisante par moment, elle n'en était pas moins dangereuse si elle dirigeait la personne toute entière. L'épéiste astral était indubitablement le genre de garçon à s'entraîner jour et nuit, dans l'espoir d'accroître sa puissance et battre définitivement son rival. Toutefois, la force physique ne suffisait pas pour réaliser ce souhait, le pouvoir astral comptait tout autant en ce bas monde. Si le plus âgé s'était réellement rendu sur ces terres hostiles, il risquait de mourir à tout moment, écrasé par la cruauté d'un monstre impitoyable. Yusuke n'aimait guère ce cheminement de pensées, mais il était nécessaire pour continuer ses recherches.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à diriger vers la maison où habitait son collègue, une voix lointaine l'interpela, toute troublée, du moins, aussi troublée que lui :

\- Yusuke ! Yusuke, c'est terrible !

\- Botan ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Paniqua le concerné.

\- Sa majesté Enma Junior m'a contacté ! Kuwabara se trouve actuellement dans le Makai ! Personne ne lui avait ordonné de le faire !

\- Quoi ? Mais où sont Hiei et Kurama ? Ils doivent absolument lui venir en aide !

\- Ils étaient en route, mais ils sont retenus par des monstres abominables ! Écoute-moi, tu es le seul à être en mesure de secourir Kuwabara ! Il court actuellement un grand danger !

Ce fut comme si quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de lui. Il entendit une sorte de glas résonner dans sa tête, annonciateur d'une mort certaine. Son sang ne fit alors qu'un tour, son visage devenant aussi pâle qu'un linge et aussi maladif qu'un vieillard. Non, Kazuma Kuwabara ne devait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Que deviendrait-il sans lui ? Certainement une coquille vide. Même si Keiko restait à ses côtés, Yusuke ne se sentirait plus complet. En dépit de sa rivalité avec le roux, un petit quelque-chose persistait entre eux, comme une évidence qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Et cette constatation le plongea plus profondément dans la tourmente. Une nouvelle fois, son âme de héros se manifesta, fabuleuse et courageuse, celle qui l'accompagnait depuis son premier décès. Il avait déjà sauvé Keiko, pourquoi rester les bras croisés lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kuwabara ? Le brun n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il saisit les épaules de Botan et les serra légèrement, emporté par ce brusque flot d'adrénaline.

\- Conduis-moi immédiatement au Makai. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Ordonna-t-il.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait ! Répliqua la gardienne en s'élançant vers une des nombreuses impasses de la ville.

Le ciel était toujours aussi sombre en cet endroit maléfique. L'air y était plus lourd, l'ambiance plus pesante et les démons plus redoutables. Ces territoires maudits étaient régis par la souffrance et la dévastation, perpétrés par les plus puissants génies du mal. Le détective n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à arpenter ces lieux, mais son courroux prononcé ne cessait de grandir en lui. Il contrôlait la moindre la moindre parcelle de son cerveau, le moindre de ses nerfs et la moindre de ses réactions. Il était bien incapable de raisonner calmement, le temps était plutôt à la panique et la réflexion restreinte, afin de stimuler davantage la ruée vers son ami. Malgré des chemins parsemés d'ennemis affamés, Yusuke les terrassait par la seule force de ses poings, non sans gaspiller un peu de son énergie. Mais pour la sûreté de Kuwabara, il était presque vital de riposter face à ces charognes sans âme. Pour la peine, il s'autorisa même à utiliser son fameux Rayon Astral, afin de raccourcir ces hostilités et secourir au plus vite son camarade. Son initiative l'étonna tout de même. Avant sa mort, il n'aurait jamais levé le petit doigt pour venir en aide au plus âgé. Mais à présent, il fonçait impétueusement à travers les collines infernales. En dépit de cette crainte qui l'aveuglait, il déduit rapidement qu'un lien plus fort le reliait à ce grand benêt aux manières hâtives, éventuellement un attachement trivial, commun à tous les humains. Mais il put retenir la nature spécifiquement insondable de cette relation. Il ne parvenait pas à la définir avec précision, mais il savait qu'elle était bel et bien présente. En peu de temps, il s'était rapproché de cet homme, alors que tout les opposait en apparence. Les circonstances fantaisistes de cette réconciliation avaient énormément joué en cette faveur, mais Yusuke ne les regrettait nullement. Le voilà maintenant, fier et droit, à voler au secours de son compagnon, et ce au péril de sa vie.

Au loin se dessinaient deux silhouettes familières. L'une était d'une taille ridiculement petite, tandis que l'autre se distinguait par sa grandeur. Elles s'agitaient grossièrement dans l'espace restreint d'une tour, à assener des coups d'une violence inégalable. Un fouet dansait majestueusement dans les airs avec ses épines aiguisées, tandis qu'une épée tranchait sauvagement la moindre brise, tout en décapitant sans vergogne les bêtes acharnées.

\- Hiei ! Kurama ! Appela l'étudiant, j'arrive !

\- Yusuke ! Ne te préoccupe pas de nous ! Cria le démon-renard, Kuwabara a absolument besoin de toi !

\- Où est-il ?

\- C'est Goki, le mangeur d'âmes. Intervint le maître de l'Œil Maléfique, il veut se venger de la défaite que tu lui as infligé.

\- Il a emmené Kuwabara sur une falaise du Makai pour l'affronter et le tuer ! Malheureusement, je ne sens presque plus l'énergie astrale de notre ami… Il est sûrement très affaibli !

Il n'existait donc pas un seul point faible chez Yusuke. Keiko Yukimura était le premier, mais Kazuma Kuwabara constituait le deuxième, en plus d'Hiei et de Kurama. Le jeune garçon fut à nouveau emporté par sa rage encombrante, tremblant et terriblement affligé. Son visage blême imita la transparence d'un fantôme et dans ses pupilles brunes s'alluma une flamme féroce. Le sol sembla même se ramollir sous ses pieds, tant il était imprégné du paroxysme de l'inquiétude.

\- Tiens, je crois que ton valeureux camarade a déclaré forfait. Suggéra Hiei.

\- Non ! C'est impossible ! Hurla le détective.

\- Fonce, Yusuke, il reste un espoir ! L'encouragea Kurama, Hiei et moi nous chargeons d'éliminer ces parasites ! Nous te rejoindrons plus tard !

Sans attendre une sentence de plus, le concerné effectua un saut vertigineux au dessus de la horde de bêtes, avant d'atterrir solidement sur le sol de pierre et s'élancer vers le paysage lugubre. Des nuages noirs se profilaient dans le ciel et des éclairs lumineux menaçaient de s'abattre sur les terres du Makai. Le tonnerre grondait gravement, à l'image des sept trompettes de l'Apocalypse. Le chemin était boueux et irrégulier, mais le brun n'en eut cure. A ses yeux, la vie de Kuwabara lui était inlassablement précieuse. Une fièvre nouvelle le saisit alors, échauffante et envahissante. Encore, le glas sinistre se rejoua dans sa tête, tout aussi crispant. Cette fois-ci, il était plus fort que le précédent, ce qui accéléra frénétiquement sa course intrépide. Elle lui parut interminable et laborieuse, avec tous ces monstres qui lui barraient la route. Néanmoins, transporté par cette angoisse qui ne le quittait plus, Yusuke les dégagea véhémentement de la chaussée par des coups de pieds furtifs et secs. Après tout, il ne pouvait utiliser son Rayon Astral qu'une seule fois par jour, il lui était impossible de l'invoquer à présent. Pour se défendre, il ne lui restait que ses bras et ses jambes, comme un combattant tout-à-fait anodin.

Alors qu'il parcourait cette allée semée d'embûches, un hurlement résonna à travers le royaume des démons, jusqu'à parvenir aux oreilles du lycéen. Son sang se glaça instantanément et son cœur s'affola atrocement dans sa poitrine. Ce cri déchirant venait de Kazuma Kuwabara, il semblait être au point de non-retour. Goki, ce mangeur d'âmes barbare et sadique, n'avait aucun scrupule à l'attaquer vicieusement et le dépouiller de son énergie astrale. Après tout, dans son monde dirigé par le mal, il était doté d'une impunité que tout être censé désignerait comme injuste et injustifié. Plus que jamais, Yusuke éprouvait ce désir brûlant de sauver son compagnon. Ne plus le revoir serait un véritable supplice pour lui, eux qui avaient tant de choses à apprendre l'un sur l'autre. La vie était bien trop courte pour ne plus vaincre à la loyale cet imbécile heureux. Cependant, une envie toute autre s'était subitement ajoutée. Si le roux en trépassait à l'instant, le plus jeune ne pourrait plus le saisir impulsivement de ses bras et le serrer contre lui. La première fois, ce geste anodin, exécuté après la seconde épreuve du tournoi de maître Genkai, les avait grandement surpris avant de les séparer dans l'indignation la plus puérile. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne comptait pas le repousser en grognant. Il devait impérativement saisir cette chance avant qu'elle ne s'échappe définitivement.

Devant son regard embué de colère se dressa un pic rocailleux et bosselé, où se tenaient deux ombres. L'une était hautainement debout, tandis que son adversaire peinait à se relever, sans doute accablée par la force qu'il avait perdu. N'écoutant que son instinct, Yusuke se précipita vers elles d'un pas névrosé et furibond, tout en priant intérieurement d'une ferveur assidue. Il implorait tous les dieux de ce monde à ne pas laisser Goki achever froidement Kuwabara, même le roi Enma des Enfers. Dans ces supplications, le jeune garçon put remarquer ce sentiment incommensurable qu'il vouait à son camarade. Il répéta intérieurement son nom, comme pour solliciter davantage les divinités qu'il appelait.

Quand il parvint devant les deux silhouettes, il ne put étouffer le cri horrifié qui endolorit sa gorge. Les mains du mangeur d'âmes étaient couvertes du sang de l'étudiant, qui manquait cruellement de s'écrouler au sol. Son corps était criblé de blessures plus épouvantables les unes que les autres, et pourtant, il gardait la tête haute, encore fidèle à son caractère indocile. Même blessé mortellement, il continuait dans son entêtement constant.

\- Kuwabara ! S'écria son acolyte en s'accroupissant près de lui, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Réponds-moi !

\- Ne te mêle surtout pas de ça, Urameshi. L'arrêta le concerné, c'est mon combat…

\- Tu n'es plus en état de te battre ! Laisse-le moi, je vais lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a infligé !

Le roux s'apprêtait à protester de nouveau, mais un détail minime l'en empêchait. Les pupilles de Yusuke, devenues aussi rondes que des billes, brillaient d'une lueur saisissante. Elle était guidée par la fureur et une tristesse grandissante, formant ainsi des larmes douloureuses au coin de ses yeux. Cette vision martyrisante frappa l'esprit du plus âgé, qui n'osa plus s'opposer à lui. Il n'avait jamais vu cet individu pleurer ou manifester des émotions aussi fortes, mais il aurait préféré ne pas avoir eu affaire à elles. En une seconde, elle lui déchira le cœur et l'affubla d'une culpabilité grandissante.

\- Je t'en supplie… Implora le brun, laisse-moi te venger.

\- Urameshi… Murmura l'autre.

\- Je dois le faire. Pour toi, pour nos amis, pour tous les humains qui habitent cette terre, je vaincrai Goki, même si je dois y laisser ma peau.

A contrecœur, Kuwabara accepta cette contrainte, avant de se raidir complètement à cause de la douleur qui le paralysait. Comme s'il était fait de cristal, son collègue l'allongea délicatement sur l'herbe, tout en maintenant une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je te le promets. Assura-t-il, Hiei et Kurama ne tarderont pas à nous rejoindre.

Il ponctua son discours d'une hochement de tête avant de se redresser souplement. Plus déterminé que tout à l'heure, il se dirigea vers Goki, le regard enragé et les dents serrées. Ce n'était plus de la détestation qu'il éprouvait envers ce criminel, son sentiment relevait davantage de l'exécration pure. Rien ne le révoltait plus que la malice et l'injustice. S'attaquer aux humains était une chose impardonnable.

\- Je vais te détruire, Goki. Déclara froidement Yusuke.

\- Je pensais que tu interviendrais plus tôt, petit prétentieux. Répondit l'ennemi sur un ton moqueur, ce coup-ci, tu me déçois beaucoup.

\- Tu vas regretter pour toutes les immondices que tu as fait à Kuwabara. Tu as été bien lâche pour cette fois !

Le détective ouvrit ce bal mortel en portant le premier coup. Un poing soigneusement asséné dans la mâchoire de l'adversaire, qui le prit de plein fouet avant d'atterrir plus loin, dans un marécage nauséabond. Cette fois-ci, le lycéen était plus que déterminé à anéantir ce monstre.

Un trou noir s'était refermé sur Kazuma Kuwabara. Plus aucun stimulus ne vint réveiller ses nerfs, trop irrités pour se repérer dans cet environnement mystérieux. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien. Il ne pouvait même plus deviner les battements de son cœur à travers sa poitrine. Malgré l'atmosphère apaisante que promettait ce lieu, le roux ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était ce combat violent entre Urameshi et le terrible Goki. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de sang couler sur un champ de bataille. Malgré un départ avantageux, le brun s'était rapidement retrouvé sous le joug de l'ennemi.

Le plus âgé n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Il n'avait pas été capable de retenir son camarade. A présent, il se sentait aussi vulnérable qu'un chaton. Guidé par ses angoisses soudaines, il courait à perdre haleine dans cet espace vide, s'aventurant alors dans tous les coins possibles et imaginables. Aucune sortie, aucun corridor, aucune porte, aucun escalier ne se présentait à lui. Il semblait coincé dans un brouillard hors du temps. Il appela, cria, hurla le nom de Yusuke Urameshi, voulant ainsi se rassurer et entendre la voix de son ami. Mais l'unique réponse qu'il obtint fut un long écho plaintif et larmoyant. Son âme tout entière réclamait la présence du brun, sa sensibilité désirait grandement cette chaleur humaine. Cet énergumène était bien le seul en qui il avait véritablement confiance. Hiei était un être hargneux et Kurama ne prenait jamais part à ses plaisanteries.

Alors qu'il commençait doucement à abandonner ses espoirs, une voix masculine s'éleva soudainement. Elle était si reconnaissable, si claire, si réconfortante que Kazuma Kuwabara arrêta sa course effrénée vers le néant.

\- Kuwabara ! Oh hé, la Terre appelle Kuwabara !

Soudain, l'espace vide qui l'entourait se volatilisa en un claquement de doigts. Son corps se sentit alors partir violemment en arrière, comme aspiré par un trou noir. Il ne devait pas mourir, pas maintenant, il le savait mieux que personne. Chaque jour, le monde avait besoin de lui et de ses trois alliés.

Il s'éveilla prudemment, encore sous l'emprise de ses songes mystérieux. Instinctivement, il tourna lentement la tête vers la droite, où se trouvait Yusuke Urameshi. Il était sagement assis sur une chaise, en train de veiller sur lui.

\- Eh bien, mon ami ! Qu'est-ce que tu as pu dormir ! Lança-t-il, amusé.

\- Urameshi ? S'étonna le roux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu es actuellement dans ma chambre. Tu ne payeras pas de suppléments, c'est promis.

\- Urameshi !

L'étudiant se redressa difficilement, afin de faire face à son collègue. En dépit des douleurs pénibles qui taquinaient encore ses blessures, il parvenait le regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Cette fois-ci, il put se rendre compte que les pupilles du détective étaient d'un marron particulièrement limpide et saisissant. Il pourrait passer une demi-heure à les détailler mentalement, cette contemplation futile ne le dérangeait guère. Peut-être que cela apaiserait les doutes qu'il se posait depuis quelques temps.

\- Qui a-t-il, Kuwabara ? Demanda le lycéen.

\- Tu étais en train d'affronter Goki ! Hiei et Kurama tentaient de repousser les démons ! S'exclama le plus grand.

\- Ils vont bien, ne t'en fais pas. Quant à Goki, je l'ai tout bonnement éradiqué. Avant que tu me poses la question, non, Enma Junior ne va pas me punir pour ça. Après tout, ce démon infâme n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

\- Attends. Je ne te suis pas bien, là. Qui m'a amené ici ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'agonisais ?

\- Hiei et Kurama m'ont rapidement rejoint. Pendant que je combattais Goki, je leur ai ordonnés de te rapatrier sur Terre. Tu étais dans un sale état, je ne pouvais pas te garder près du champ de bataille, tu aurais trouvé la mort à coup sûr. Ils se sont également chargés de te soigner, alors que j'achevais mon adversaire sans trop d'encombres. Ensuite, je suis revenu à mon tour dans le monde des humains pour veiller sur toi et m'occuper de tes bandages.

Abasourdi pour ce récit qu'il qualifiait de rocambolesque, Kazuma Kuwabara ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de cligner des yeux d'un air idiot, ce qui provoqua un rire franc de la part de Yusuke. Malgré cette épouvantable épreuve qu'il avait subi, il n'avait pas perdu son caractère amusant et loyal. Il s'esclaffait encore à la moindre occasion et restait aux côtés de son ami.

\- Je ne te le dirai jamais assez, mais tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin. Révéla-t-il.

\- Je te demande pardon ? S'irrita l'épéiste astral, à mon avis, tu as été le plus idiot à te précipiter vers Goki. J'allais prendre l'avantage sur lui !

\- Tu n'étais plus en état de combattre.

\- C'est faux ! Si tu m'avais laissé faire, j'aurais pu dégainer mon épée astrale et le découper en rondelles !

\- Kazuma.

Cette interpellation, en apparence commune, bouleversa profondément le concerné. Le détective ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom, comme pour imposer une distance entre eux. Mais à présent, cette barrière se fissura peu à peu, leur permettant alors d'adoucir leurs mots et réveiller leur attachement mutuel.

\- Pourquoi tu es allé tout seul au Makai ? Questionna-t-il froidement.  
\- Tu t'es assez démené comme ça. Répondit le roux sur un ton plus calme, je devais prendre le relais.  
\- Tu t'es mis bêtement en danger ! Tu as failli mourir sous mes yeux, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ?  
\- Oui, je le savais bien. Mais au moins, tu étais épargné.  
\- Imbécile ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! Tu sais que je n'aurais pas supporté ta mort, pourtant !  
\- Je n'aurais pas surmonté la tienne non plus ! Mais au moins, j'ai fait une bonne action. Tu es vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Yusuke ne put s'empêcher de se lever, emporté par ce sentiment primitif qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était rudement tenté par la riposte, mais cela impliquerait une tirade mécontente venant de son camarade. Il se contenta alors de resserrer les bandages autour des phalanges de son collègue.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? Grogna le concerné.

\- A force de gesticuler, tu en perds tes pansements, crétin. Répondit l'autre.

\- Hé ! Je suis grand, Urameshi, je peux me débrouiller seul-

Pour calmer son entêtement, le plus jeune se permit de ruser. Il pencha sa tête vers les mains de Kuwabara et les effleura de ses lèvres, ce qui émoustilla la chair de l'étudiant. Celui-ci ne put alors continuer son agacement, ce geste curieux l'avait arrêté dans son sermon. Il n'était désormais plus capable de s'indigner, toute cette douceur inédite le laissa sans voix.

\- On fait la paix ? Demanda innocemment le brun.

\- Si ça te chante… Bougonna son ami, c'est dingue tout de même.

\- Nous sommes de grands idiots, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Surtout toi, Urameshi.

Le détective grogna légèrement avant d'attraper son camarade, afin d'agiter sa chevelure. Sous cet élan sauvage, ils tombèrent ensemble sur le matelas, toujours aussi joueurs et complices, malgré les nombreux combats qu'ils avaient mené jusqu'ici. Ils n'avaient pas oublié ces moments chaleureux auxquels ils se livraient quand ils n'étaient pas au Makai.

\- Hé, tu te sens bien confiant ! Intervint le roux.

\- Tu le mérites ! Riposta son collègue.

\- Tu te crois malin à feinter comme ça, Urameshi. Mais je connais ton point faible, maintenant.

\- Quoi donc ?

Délicatement mais sûrement, Kazuma Kuwabara avança sa main vers le visage de son acolyte et toucha sa joue du bout des doigts, attendant patiemment une réponse. Celle-ci vint aussitôt, envieuse et aimable. Les yeux du lycéen montrèrent une lueur euphorique, qui surprit grandement son interlocuteur.

\- N'aie pas peur, Kazuma. Le rassura-t-il, tu peux.

Pour le contenter dans cette innocence apaisante, Yusuke tendit les bras et vint enlacer son ami, qui compléta cette étreinte sincère par une caresse hésitante dans les cheveux de son rival. Celui-ci soupira modestement, fidèle à lui-même. Ils n'osèrent plus bouger et ne se quittèrent pas du regard, trop préoccupés par la sûreté et le bien-être de l'autre. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils laissèrent exalter leurs émotions les plus pures.

\- Merci, Yusuke. Déclara solennellement le roux, mais je t'en veux quand même d'être intervenu.

\- Abruti de Kazuma. Répéta le détective, grâce à ça, tu es en vie.

\- Vantard.

Saisi par cet instant de bonheur, l'épéiste astral serra son allié contre lui. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, ils s'étreignirent encore et encore, se contemplèrent calmement, se parlèrent doucement jusqu'à se rapprocher. Ils purent entendre leurs cœur battre à l'unisson, en rythme. Ils purent se rendre compte qu'au fil du temps, leur amitié s'était transformée en un sentiment plus puissant. Il était si invulnérable qu'il embrasa leurs sens et les poussa un peu plus l'un vers l'autre. Cette insouciance juvénile leur sembla si touchante qu'ils se résignèrent à se cacher davantage. Ils décidèrent de garder cette proximité qui les rendait folâtres tous les deux, à se taquiner, se confier et finalement sombrer dans une torpeur exquise, blottis sereinement l'un contre l'autre.


End file.
